Jiemma
Jiemma was the former Guild Master of the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth and currently a Demon of Tartaros. Profile and Stats Name: Alias: Age: Race: Gender: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Affiliation: Occupation: Status: Family: Love Interest (s): Friends & Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been seen resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of sandals, (black shoes in the anime) and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. After joining Tartaros and undergoing a demonic transformation, Jiemma additionally sports large elf-like ears and now has his hair and beard extremely jutting out. He also dons a decorative tattoo-like design that is heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body. Personality Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore and wishes it to remain that way. He has no sympathy for weaklings and will not hesitate to remove them. When Yukino Aguria lost a match in the Grand Magic Games, he forced her to strip down in public, remove her guild mark, and leave the guild. He also does not seem to care much for his subordinates that fail to meet his expectations as he constantly called Yukino "trash" after she lost her match. Even Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, despite their fame, power, and numerous victories prior, were "trash" in Jiemma's eyes and were ordered to erase their Guild Marks after their single-handed defeat by Natsu. Jiemma has also demonstrated an extreme level of loathing towards animals and cares very little for them, as seen when he "killed" Lector without remorse, thinking nothing of it, even going as far as to claim afterwards that the guild had lost nothing, acting insulted at the very thought of animals in Sabertooth. He couldn't fathom why Sting would even be sad over the death of an animal. His hatred towards animals has even caused him to become oblivious of their presence in his guild, as seen when Jiemma asked Lector who he is, as if he had only just seen Lector for the first time. Jiemma's obsession with power far overcomes his affection for his daughter, Minerva, answering to her inability to continue with her training with extreme cruelty. As someone who hates weakness, he used to verbally and physically abuse her whenever she cried, begged for forgiveness or followed other behaviors he labelled as "weak", going as far as beating her or forcing her to strip. History Powers and Abilities Blast Magic: Jiemma has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which can be several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands towards the area he wants to detonate. He could create an explosion right in front of himself to injure Sting. After targeting Lector, who was transported away by Minerva's Territory before he could be harmed, Sabertooth's Master believed the Exceed to have been killed and completely pulverized when he no longer saw him in the spot he'd struck, hinting at the danger this technique poses, at least to small beings. Jiemma is also capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Jiemma assaulting Natsu Dragneel with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from Sabertooth's Master as seconds passed despite the Fairy Tail Mage eventually overwhelming it. Jiemma's shockwaves are strong enough to knock two Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, off their feet and push back Natsu with great force. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jiemma has shown great skill in unarmed combat. His style is brutal one, revolving around overpowering his opponents by using his great physical strength. His skill allowed him to fight on par with and, at times, overwhelm Sting and Rogue simultaneously, as well as Natsu, who is an extremely powerful combatant in his own right. He was capable of sending Sting into the ground with a powerful chop and blocking the Dragon Slayers' blows with his arms. Enhanced Strength: Incredibly massive and bulky despite his apparently advanced age, Jiemma appears to possess a large amount of physical strength: he was able to block a punch from someone as strong as Natsu Dragneel with a single forearm with ease, and this in spite of the blow coming enhanced with Natsu's signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic further boosting its power. After his transformation into a Demon, Jiemma was capable of breaking solid rock with ease. Enhanced Durability: Jiemma's age doesn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might: Sabertooth's Master is shown to be very durable, being capable of undergoing a barrage of fire-enhanced melee blows from the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, which had him struck a number of times with great force in mere seconds, without showing any visible sign of injury afterwards. Despite this, he was severely injured when Sting struck him out of rage. Following his transformation into a Demon, Jiemma was unaffected by Sting's punch that was enhanced by Light Dragon Slayer Magic, noting that the blow did not even leave a scratch. Immense Magic Power: Weaknesses *Extreme arrogance Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Guild Master Category:Former Members of Sabertooth Category:Tartaros Members Category:Burning Legion